Un Sourire d'Enfer
by Katenoire
Summary: Depuis le retour de Sasuke, Naruto le trouve changé. Étrangement, malgré les épreuves difficiles au travers desquelles il est certainement passé avec Orochimaru, il paraît bien plus souriant et avenant qu'avant son départ. OOC total, NaruSasu.


Bonjour, bonsoir à tout le monde !!

Me voilà avec un nouvel OS défi, le quatrième et avant dernier de la liste. :)

Désolée de ne pas poster la suite de « Dis-moi un Secret », je vous promet de faire cela au plus vite… Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, en passant, elles me comblent de joie.

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois, pour votre bon plaisir, les personnages sont tous à Kishi d'amour.

**Pairing :** C'est un SasuNaru… Quoique… Non. C'est un NaruSasu.

**Résumé :** Depuis le retour de Sasuke, Naruto le trouve changé. Étrangement, malgré les épreuves difficiles au travers desquelles il est certainement passé avec Orochimaru, il paraît bien plus souriant et avenant qu'avant son départ.

Trois ans ont passé, les garçons ont changés... les liens ont évolué, les préférences se sont confirmées... et ce fichu sourire qui change tout !...

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Ceci est un OOC _total_, un pur délire de l'auteur, un grand bordel où Tsunade est une alcoolique, Sasuke un distributeur de sourire (Mais ça, c'était le défi. Faire sourire Sasuke.), Orochimaru styliste et Sakura dépressive… A bon entendeur…

* * *

Le vent.

C'est avec un stupide vent que tout a commencé. C'est à cause du vent que l'odeur si familière à Naruto lui parvint, effleurant sa conscience avant de réveiller une bête enfouie en lui depuis longtemps. Non pas Kyûbi... mais Sasuke Uchiha !

Ou écrit différemment, « la mémoire de Sasuke Uchiha » qui demeurait au fond du cœur de Naruto, attendant patiemment de pouvoir se prononcer au grand jour. Bref.

Quand notre blondinet avait senti cette odeur, il avait agrandi ses yeux avant de sourire plus que largement et souffler le prénom du bel étalon, détalant comme un lapin vers la tour centrale de Konoha. Sasuke. Sasuke était de retour, aucun doute possible, il était là. Même si pour le moment Naruto ne le voyait pas, il sentait. Dans tous les sens du terme. Pour une fois, Kyûbi lui servait à bon escient.

Sakura tenta quelques instants de le poursuivre, mais Naruto avait tellement progressé que le suivre était devenu vraiment trop athlétique pour la jeune femme. Elle s'était arrêté sur un muret, regardant la silhouette de son ami déambuler rapidement entre les maisons de Konoha. Elle sourit quelques instants et descendit dans la rue, jugeant que marcher vers la tour centrale serait bien. Comme ça, elle verrait ce qui avait titillé Naruto pareillement.

Même si elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien entendu le murmure que le blond avait fait. Ce prénom qu'elle avait banni de son esprit, pour ne plus souffrir. Ce prénom qui avait tellement d'impact sur elle et Naruto. Ce prénom qui la faisait frémir jusque dans la pointe de ses cheveux roses. Sasuke.

Naruto arriva enfin devant l'imposant bâtiment de la tour centrale. Les passants à côté de lui le dévisageait comme un fou, mais il s'en fichait pas bien mal. Son regard et son cœur restaient braqués sur la longue silhouette qui se dressait fièrement sur le toit de la tour. Notre blond sourit, sentant toute sa réserve d'adrénaline se répandre dans son corps, et il hurla le prénom de son ami avant de se donner l'impulsion pour sauter à ses côtés. Se jeter dans ses bras. Enfin, après ce temps, il pouvait le serrer contre lui.

« Tch. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Uzuratonkachi. »

La voix était sans appel, et Naruto nota qu'elle était légèrement plus grave que dans ses souvenirs. Tant pis. Le blond releva la tête vers le visage de son ami et fut estomaqué sur place, cloué, carbonisé, tué, noyé sous l'étonnement et la surprise. Sasuke souriait largement. S.a.s.u.k.e. s.o.u.r.i.a.i.t. l.a.r.g.e.m.e.n.t. Le mec qui faisait des « hn » à tous bouts de champs. Le mec qui lançait des regards à en faire frémir de peur les pierres. Le mec qui était réputé comme étant LE glaçon ambulant. Il souriait. Largement. Et ça semblait être d'un naturel Sasukien.

Naruto le regarda, le considéra. Il leva sa main vers le visage de Sasuke, comme pour voir si ce n'était pas définitivement une illusion ou je ne sais quoi, mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence : son ami était non seulement de retour, mais avait un peu changé également. Quoique... Fondamentalement changé serait plus juste. Voir plus du tout le même qu'avant. Naruto allait parler quand une voix féminine derrière Sasuke lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds :

« Éloignes-toi de lui, Naruto, s'il te plaît. »

Naruto regarda la femme qui s'avérait être Tsunade, puis il dévia à nouveau sur Sasuke et il comprit. C'est certain qu'après trois ans de désertion... Il n'allait pas revenir ainsi à Konoha, cela allait de soit. Il serra encore un peu le bras de Sasuke entre ses doigts puis le lâcha et recula d'un pas... sans penser au bord de la tour centrale. Il trébucha et tomba en arrière, regardant devant lui avec stupéfaction. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier davantage et se dépêcha à la suite de Naruto dans l'intention de le rattraper, mais une certaine once meurtrière dangereuse s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit un Naruto tout sourire à l'horizontal du mur lui faire un petit salut de la main tout en lui disant, ironique jusqu'au bout :

« Eh bah Sasuke, tu crois être le seul à avoir changé ? »

Ledit Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas, et comme il l'avait si durement appris lors de son long entraînement, il sourit doucement à Naruto tout en lui tendant sa main, lui répondant de cette fichue voix grave :

« Loin de moi cette idée. Allez viens, abruti. »

Naruto renforça son sourire tandis qu'il prenait la main de Sasuke pour revenir sur le toit de la tour. Tsunade s'impatienta alors :

« C'est fini maintenant ? S'écria-t-elle en inculquant à Naruto un regard accusateur, puis elle se tourna vers Sasuke. Nous devons t'interroger. Certes nous avons eu vent du meurtre d'Orochimaru commis par tes soins, mais nous devons savoir le reste. Tu en es certainement conscient.

- Évidemment, Godaime-sama. » Répondit Sasuke, tout gentleman qu'il était devenu.

Tsunade lui lança un regard méfiant avant de faire un signe aux quatre ANBU qui l'entouraient. Elle qui avait eu seulement eu des rumeurs d'un cadet Uchiha insupportable et à l'humeur changeante, eh bien la voilà devant un parfait petit Shinobi aux manières quasi aristocratiques. De quoi demeurer perplexe. Les hommes masqués prirent Sasuke par les bras et l'entrainèrent lentement vers l'intérieur.

Naruto quant à lui observait la scène comme en spectateur, sans trop savoir où se mettre et que faire. Tsunade le congédia là et c'est sous un dernier regard de Sasuke qu'il quitta la tour centrale, descendant les murs en sautant jusqu'au sol sableux et caillouteux. Il releva les yeux sur une paire d'yeux verts bien connus.

« Il est... Commença Sakura, hésitante. Trop peur de se tromper.

- Revenu, ouais. Et sacrément changé, en plus ! J'te jure que le Sasuke, on nous l'a échangé à la caisse, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Pardon ? Comment ça ?

- Bah attends, je vais t'expliquer... Il sourit maintenant. Il _sourit_. Et pas avec cet air agaçant, non, c'est agréable. Tu comprends !? »

Sakura le considéra un instant. Un Sasuke tout sourire. Elle avait un peu de peine à y croire si facilement, mais vu l'état dans lequel Naruto se trouvait, il devait sûrement dire la vérité. Cependant, la jeune femme ne pouvait se résigner à vraiment l'admettre que si elle le voyait de ses propres yeux.

« Tu sais quoi Naruto ? Je te paie les ramens. » Dit-elle à son ami, avec un grand sourire. Naruto n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et tout en hurlant sa joie de pouvoir manger gratos, il courut vers Ichiraku, Sakura sur ses talons.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Tsunade ressortit de la salle d'interrogatoire avec une mine encore plus confuse que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Alors comme ça, Orochimaru avait entrainé Sasuke pour qu'il soit vivable ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries !? De qui on se foutait de la poire, là ? D'elle bien évidemment. Mais le pire c'est que Sasuke avait l'air sérieux en lui disant ça. En plus, avec le sérum de vérité qu'elle lui avait fait boire... Non vraiment, Sasuke lui disait la vérité. Finalement, heureusement qu'Orochimaru était mort, sinon Tsunade comptait le trucider sur-le-champs. Avoir des idées pareilles... Il fallait vraiment le faire. Typiquement Orochimaru, lui et ses idées farfelues... Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien lorsqu'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe, lui elle et Jiraya, quand le serpent tentait de dessiner une nouvelle mode pour les shinobis, une collection qu'il avait appelé « Mon Monde Écailleux ». De quoi donner des frissons de dégoût. Si la blonde se souvenait bien d'ailleurs, les uniformes qu'étaient obligés de porter les disciples d'Orochimaru n'étaient pas des plus enviables... Toujours avec un affreux gros nœud violet. D'un mauvais goût stupéfiant.

Tsunade tressailli à ce souvenir, surtout quand elle repensa qu'elle avait été le modèle favori d'Orochimaru... Elle secoua vivement la tête et se reconcentra sur ses dossiers.

Réintégrer Sasuke Uchiha ?

A première vue, il n'avait pas l'air nocif et semblait avoir des intentions tout à fait honorables, par conséquent elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'il sorte et réhabilite le village, sous haute surveillance des ANBU, bien entendu. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin tout de même. En parlant de bouchons... Tsunade saisit celui de la bouteille de sake dans son bureau, tira ladite bouteille de sa cachette et se servit une petite coupole de la liqueur tant appréciée.

Elle en avait bien besoin.

C'est après un soupir fatigué qu'elle se reversa directement sa deuxième lancée. Et hop, et une gorgée pour l'affreuse collection vestimentaire d'Orochimaru... Ainsi que pour la fin de journée. Elle avait bien le droit de se détendre, après tout... Pas uniquement les p'tits Shinobis en pousse de bambou... Ah tiens, ça lui faisait penser à une chanson qu'elle se mit à fredonner :

« Il était une fois, un petit bambou qui n'ééétait pas gay... Euh... Non. Qui n'ééétait pas gai, et il n'y avait pas, beaucoup de soleiiiiil là, où il habitaiiiit... »

Laissons-là se détendre tout en chantant les louanges des bambous. Et reconcentrons-nous sur l'intrigue du moment : le sourire super-trop-fun de Sasuke Uchiha !

Ce dernier faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire, les deux ANBU guettant à l'entrée de la pièce. Il regardait d'un air distrait le plafond, examinait les murs... Ah, ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Il devait sortir, voir le village, revisiter son ancienne demeure... Et pourquoi pas mettre en place l'un des durs entrainement faits avec Orochimaru ! Après tout, c'était ce pouvoir-là qu'il avait cherché chez le serpent. Sasuke se rappelait très bien du premier jour où il était arrivé devant le plus perfide des Sannin légendaires.

« Alors, Sasuke-kun, quel pouvoir recherches-tu ? » Lui avait-il demandé d'une voix beaucoup trop mielleuse.

Sasuke n'avait pas su que répondre. Il était crevé, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, il avait mal partout, son combat contre Naruto l'avait totalement lessivé, sans compter les heures de marches qu'il avait dû faire pour arriver jusqu'ici... 'Pouvait pas habiter dans une grotte en centre-ville, Orochimaru ? Naaan, fallait qu'il se retrouve dans un coin paumé et isolé de toute civilisation digne de ce nom. Maudit serpent.

Cependant, Sasuke sentait qu'il avait fait une bourde. Et même une grosse. Naruto avait-il été retrouvé ? Gisait-il encore au froid, sous la pluie, à moitié mort ? Finalement, le cadet Uchiha se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il avait bien agit, en quittant ainsi Konoha. En quittant Naruto. Non pas que le boulet lui importait, mais il était... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas important. Sasuke, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, avait répondu à Orochimaru :

« Apprenez-moi à _le_ rendre heureux. »

C'en était suivit d'une série d'entrainements intensifs avec le Sannin qui étrangement, n'avait pas fait ne serait-ce qu'un début de mine surprise suite à sa demande. Il avait acquiescé, souriant, passif. Cependant, il avait demandé à Sasuke qu'ils fassent tout de même un entrainement intensif de maniement de Chakra par semaine, plus une séance d'arts martiaux. Histoire que Sasuke ne perde pas la forme, qu'il disait. Mon œil ! Pensa Sasuke en repensant à cela.

Le jeune homme avait mis tout son cœur à la tache, apprenant les recettes par cœur en cours de cuisine avec Kabuto, faisant de beaux points de croix en couture avec Orochimaru, exécutant les plus beaux sourire en cours de Charme avec bien entendu, le maître incarné de la beauté : Orichimaru ! ... Vous en doutez ? C'est normal. Mais le serpent ne perdait pas espoir, un jour, sa célèbre collection « Mon Monde Écailleux » verrait le jour, et tous les habitants de Konoha se mordraient les doigts de l'avoir foutu dehors !

Oui, sauf qu'un jour, Sasuke en eut assez de ses conseils de moins en moins avisés et le tua pendant une séance d'entrainement au Genjustu. Pauvre Orochimaru, il était mort avant d'avoir atteint sa gloire éternelle... Mais là encore, son esprit ne perdait pas espoir, les grands artistes avaient connu le succès suite à leur décès ! Pas de panique pour le serpent, donc.

Sasuke, n'ayant plus envie de tuer son frère (normal, ce dernier venait tous les week-end apporter des cookies et des informations à Orochimaru, et depuis, Sasuke s'entendait bien avec lui) était donc revenu à Konoha, ayant bien l'intention de mettre en pratique tous les bons conseils que lui avait fourni Orochimaru en trois ans de dures labeurs. Est-ce que comme ça, Naruto lui pardonnerait son comportement de crétin fini ? Le jeune Uchiha le croyait sincèrement.

Sasuke soupira tout en regardant au sol. Ah tiens, ce cailloux n'était pas là tout à l'heure, je me trompe ? Si ? Mince... Pourquoi font-ils des sols caillouteux pour les salles d'interrogatoire...

Il n'eut le loisir de songer d'avantage à l'état préoccupant du sol que la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, l'obligeant à se mettre en position de combat. Il voulut dégainer son katana... Mais la place qu'il occupait d'ordinaire était vide. Et merde ! Le brun plissa des yeux tout en regardant devant lui. Cette Tsunade allait payer pour lui avoir pris son bien le plus préciiiiiieux, et ce malgré les bonnes manières qu'il devait faire désormais. Non mais. On ne dépouille pas un Uchiha sans en donner le prix fort !!!

Sasuke fronça son nez tandis qu'il tentait de voir qui était dans le nuage poussiéreux qu'avait causé la destruction de la défunte porte. Il ne fut qu'un poil surpris lorsqu'il reconnut la voix enrouée de Naruto beugler à tord et à travers :

« BABA-CHAN !! Relâchez-le maintenant, je ne l'ai pas attendu pendant trois putains d'années pour devoir patienter encore !! Vociféra-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sasuke fût cependant touché par l'attention du blond, même s'il n'appréciait pas le ton possessif qu'il avait employé.

- Calme-toi, Uzuratonkachi. Souffla Sasuke au creux de l'oreille de Naruto, son sourire en coin bien en place. Naruto aurait tué pour ce sourire, il en fût persuadé en entendant la voix suave de son ami.

- Mais... »

Naruto fût interrompu par une main puissante qui s'abattit sur son bras ainsi que celui de Sasuke, les traînant d'une force surhumaine en dehors de la tour tout en monologuant un long et ennuyeux discourt sur le fait « qu'ils n'étaient pas utiles, et insupportables, qu'ils avaient en plus coupés des bambous innocents, qu'ils étaient les mecs les plus bornés de l'univers » et cætera.

C'est dont sur les fesses – Littéralement – que Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent devant la porte principale de la tour Centrale après que Tsunade leur ait sciemment claqué la porte au nez.

Après quelques secondes de silence où l'un comme l'autre tentait de se remettre de la scène bizarre dont ils venaient d'être les témoins, Sasuke-le-gentleman se releva prestement avant de tendre sa main vers Naruto tout en lui faisant un sourire Made In Orochimaru, ce qui ramena instantanément notre blond à la réalité.

Ils cheminèrent quelques instants, hésitants, ne sachant pas trop que dire, quoi faire. Enfin, pour Sasuke, il était évident qu'il fallait qu'il mette en place l'un de ses nombreux cours de Charme, mais il ne trouvait pas LE bon truc. Il n'y avait pas de pluie pour le coup du « On-se-partage-le-parapluie-et-on-se-bécote » (cours auquel Sasuke avait terminé avec un résultat exemplaire), Naruto n'était pas sur le point de s'évanouir pour le plan du « Chevalier-servant-dévouement-amoureux », et encore moins de clair de lune pour « La-déclaration-avec-kunai-et-froufrous-jaunes-super-romantique-de-la-mort »...

Non vraiment, Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire pour pouvoir mettre en œuvre l'un de ses plans diaboliquement Orochimaresques. Heureusement pour lui, pour un plan diabolique... Il fallait deux protagonistes... Et il était bien loin de se douter que précisément, celui qu'il prenait pour sa victime allait devenir son prédateur.

En effet, Naruto de son côté cogitait également pour savoir comment aborder ce sujet délicat avec Sasuke. Puis avec ces ANBU qui lui suivaient partout, pas moyen de lui expliquer de but en blanc ses ressentis : il devait donc être subtil et suggestif. Oui, sauf que la subtilité était quelque chose dont le blond n'était pas doté... Par conséquent... Il réfléchissait intensément, marchant au hasard, Sasuke le suivant docilement, presque trop. Sitôt qu'il s'éloignait quelques peu, l'Uchiha se décalait immédiatement. Naruto s'était amusé à faire quelques détours inutiles, juste pour la satisfaction d'un Sasuke le suivant comme un bon chien-chien. Gentil toutou, n'aura bientôt un grooooos nonos pour récompenser, voui.

Naruto secoua la tête à ces pensées-là, puis il se permit de sourire mesquinement, la vision d'un Sasuke en laisse, avec un gros nœud Uchiha dans ses cheveux, à genoux devant lui... Hum. Violence, violence, la concentration doit rester intacte. Que dire ?

A quelques mètres de leurs pensées dirigées dans le même sens, une jeune femme les observait, un sourire fugace au coin des lèvres. Alors comme ça, elle n'avait pas eu tord. Elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle aurait préféré que Naruto et Sasuke l'aime, qu'elle soie le centre de leur univers, mais apparemment elle devait rester en arrière, comme toujours.

Sakura soupira longuement avant de lancer un silencieux « Connards » à ses deux co-équipiers avant de tourner les talons vers le centre de Konoha. Après tout, la vie n'était pas finie, elle pouvait toujours se dénicher quelqu'un d'autre.... Comme ce joli brun adossé au mur...

« Naruto. Lâcha soudainement Sasuke au bout du quarante-neuvième détour de rue qu'ils empruntaient.

- Quoi ?

- Y'en a marre.

- Hein ? »

Naruto s'arrêta en voyant que Sasuke avait brutalement stoppé, le fixant avec... avidité !? Non, non, le blond devait juste se croire dans l'un de ses délires débiles et sans la moindre signification. Et surtout pas celle d'un Sasuke qui lui plairait plus que de raison, non, surtout pas... N'est-ce pas ?

« On marche depuis une bonne heure, sans aller nulle part, et là, ça fait sept fois qu'on passe devant cette fichue boutique !! Si tu veux y entrer, dis-le clairement qu'on en finisse !! » S'exclama un Sasuke plus ou moins furibond et stupéfiant. Depuis quand il savait parler aussi longtemps sans avoir de crampes, lui ?

Naruto suivit la direction qu'indiquait le bras tendu de Sasuke, et il faillit tomber à la renverse : un sex shop. Ils étaient passés sept fois devant un _sex shop_ et maintenant Sasuke le prenait pour un gros pervers en manque. Génial.

« Mais pas du tout enfin !!! Tu me prends pour qui au juste !? Riposta un Naruto bien atteint dans sa fierté.

- Pour un mec qui n'a apparemment pas de quoi se satisfaire lui-même.

- Ah ouais ? Et d'où tu tiens cette information, monsieur Je-sais-tout ?

- C'est Itachi qui me l'a dit.

- ... Quoi ? »

Et là, Sasuke sut qu'il avait fait une boulette. Une erreur monumentale, irrécupérable, impossible à effacer de l'esprit tordu de Naruto, il était fichu, ses trois années d'entrainements intenses avaient été réduites en miette par cet aveux aussi crétin que précieux : Itachi.

En effet, ce dernier, sous la demande expressément convaincante de Sasuke (donc avec un katana tranchant sous la gorge ainsi qu'un sourire Made In New-Sasuke ©) avait espionné discrètement les activités du blond afin que le cadet Uchiha soit certain que son Naruto soit bien seul et toujours à sa recherche. Bah quoi ? Fallait bien qu'il assure ses arrières, il n'apprenait pas la couture et les sourires pour son bon plaisir !!

« Eh bien... Commença Sasuke, ne sachant pas vraiment où commencer. Cet à dire que pendant...

- Alors ton frangin me disait vrai.

- .... Je te demande pardon ? »

Cette fois, ce fût Sasuke qui était sur les fesses. Comment diable... Itachi, sâle traitre à ton sang !! Comment avait-il osé... ? Naruto reprit.

« Héhé, si tu crois que t'es le seul à bien savoir manier ta langue, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une idée bien autre que celle de Naruto en tête tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Et puis... » Le blond s'approcha un peu de Sasuke, d'une démarche un peu trop prédatrice au goût du brun... « Ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, de savoir que tu voulais savoir ce que je devenais... » Il s'approcha encore. « De vouloir être le seul » Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke. « D'être un gros connard possessif. » Il sourit franchement, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier, reprenant ses habitudes d'entrainements, sourit à son tour à Naruto, posant sa propre main sur celle de son compagnon.

* MAUVAIS SIGNE, MAYDAY MAYDAY !!! *

Mais Sasuke avait déjà coupé la connexion neuronale depuis un moment. Depuis que ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Naruto, en fait... Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que finalement, ces années de dures labeurs en compagnie du pire des stylistes jamais existé n'avaient pas été vaines, puisqu'il se retrouvait dans cette position aujourd'hui.

Le blond eut un sourire un peu plus mesquin tandis qu'il reprenait la parole encore une fois. Sasuke, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, trouva que son ami parlait trop et n'agissait pas assez, ce qui le frustra d'autant plus.

« Tu sais, tu as bien fait de t'entrainer de la sorte mais... J'aimais aussi l'ancien Sasuke...

- ... Sasuke continua de sourire.

- Tu pourrais redevenir lui.

- ... Sasuke se crispa quelques peu.

- Bon d'accord, ton sourire est vraiment irrésistible cepen...

- ... » Sasuke pêta un plomb et embrassa Naruto sauvagement, l'obligeant une bonne fois pour toutes à se taire. Ce qui les ravit tous les deux, en fin de compte. Les ANBU par contre avaient échangé des pièces : résultat des paris sur « Qui de Naruto ou Sasuke craquera en premier ? ».

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sakura avait regardé Naruto courir lorsqu'ils avaient fini leur repas, prétextant qu'il voulait aller s'entrainer encore un peu avant de rentrer. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien où son ami se précipitait. Après tout, cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'ils étaient partis de la tour centrale, et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, cela lui faisait un peu de peine que Naruto agisse de la sorte. Qu'il puisse préférer courir après Sasuke, qui était parti durant tout ce temps plutôt que rester avec elle qui avait tout fait pour le soutenir au maximum pendant sa petite dépression « d'après-Sasuke ».

Sakura s'était donc levée de sa table, avait laissé l'argent sur cette dernière et était sortie du petit restaurant, les pensées passablement chamboulées. Et lorsqu'elle _les_ avait vu dans la rue ensemble, ses doutes, ses peurs avaient été confirmés d'une façon bien cruelle. Finalement, elle n'avait toujours pas vu le fameux sourire de Sasuke. Elle eut un sourire triste tandis qu'elle arrivait devant la tour centrale. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quelques peu tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers la fenêtre donnant sur le bureau de Tsunade qui étrangement, était toujours allumé.

Le jeune fille décida qu'elle irait voir son Hokage, cela lui changerait les idées. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, elle frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer dans la grande pièce.

« Si les étoales de ton ciel ne brillent pluuuus... c'est qu'il faut changer l'ampouuuuuleuuuh.... »

Sakura referma la porte.

Déranger Tsunade alors qu'elle était ivre n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, elle en savait quelque chose. Sakura eut un frisson désagréable tandis qu'elle se remémorait la première fois qu'elle avait adressé la parole à son Hokage ivre. Trois semaines d'hôpitaux aux soins intensifs.

Sakura ressortit donc de la tour centrale aussi vide qu'en y entrant. Elle avança quelques minutes dans les dédales, puis elle entendit un son étrange venant de sa droite... Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et se souvint également que désormais, il faudrait qu'elle bannisse cette ruelle de son chemin de rentrée.

Elle vit clairement Naruto torse-nu penché dans le cou d'un Sasuke tout autant dénudé que lui, appuyés tous les deux contre le mur derrière eux, le visage rouge et en sueur.

Elle fût prise entre l'idée de hurler à la mort, égorger les deux protagonistes, éclater de rire ou creuser un trou profond afin de s'y enfouir pour l'éternité. Elle allait choisir la première solution lorsqu'elle fût interrompu en pleine lamentation par la meilleure (ou pire ?) des façons qu'il lui soit donné d'avoir.

Sasuke lui souriait d'un air tout à fait plaisant, séducteur et charmeur, bien que son visage soit un peu crispé et essoufflé.

Ce fût le dernier souvenir de Sakura. Désormais, elle vit dans l'hôpital de Konoha, étant sous les soins de Tsunade qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui rendre sa mémoire mais rien à faire, elle semblait avoir vécu un tel traumatisme que rien ne semblait avoir d'effet sur elle.

Sasuke n'avait pas été blâmé pour son geste puisque... Personne ne savait que c'était de sa faute si la pauvre Sakura était dans cet état. Les ANBU étaient encore en train de se battre pour récupérer leur argent perdu dans le pari et c'était plutôt eux qui avaient été punis pour manque de professionnalisme dans un moment critique. Enfin, il y avait bien Naruto qui avait vu la scène, mais il ne voulait pas franchement que son amant se fasse incarcérer. Rapport entre leur relations, voyez-vous... Puis s'il était enfermé, Naruto ne pourrait plus voir le sourire de Sasuke, et ça, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, hors de question !! Vraiment, Sasuke avait un sourire d'enfer, ou disons plutôt qu'il vous envoyait directement en enfer suivant les circonstances... Naruto avait encore du mal à se décider.

FIN !

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Oui, je me suis vraiment laissée aller sur ce coup... xD Excusez-m'en, c'est le stress des examens qui retombe, il fallait que je me défoule à quelque part !!  
Merci de m'avoir lu, et à tout bientôt !! :)

xxx Kelly


End file.
